1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to St. John's wort compositions, and, more particularly, to such compositions in the form of a stable, free-flowing powder having effective antidepressant properties, characterized by having essentially no hypericin therein, and pharmaceutical and nutritional use formulations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
St. John's wort is the common name for the plants Hypericum perforatum and Hypericum augustifolia; however, Hypericum augustifolia is rarely used in commercial products. Accordingly, the term as used herein refers to Hypericum perforatum, as its whole fresh or dried plant, and compositions and use formulations derived therefrom.
St. John's wort has been used externally to treat wounds, muscle aches and burns, and, internally, for relieving psychogenic disturbances, including depressive states, sleep disorders, anxiety and/or nervous excitement, particularly those associated with menopause. An advantage of treatment of certain cases of depression with St. John's wort is that it is rarely accompanied by sexual dysfunction, as with many prescription antidepressants. However, the art does not fully understand what chemical or chemicals in St. John's wort are responsible for its anti-depressant effect.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a St. John's wort composition, and use formulations thereof, which have particularly effective antidepressant properties.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a stable, free-flowing St. John's wort powder composition which has essentially no hypericin therein.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of such composition with large amounts of phloroglucinols, xanthones and flavonoids therein.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the invention.